Feelings
by Just-Delena
Summary: What could happen when Elena is alone with Damon at night? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Elena was in the Salvatore's house. She was worrying about Stefan who wasn't return yet. Suddenly a glass of alcohol appeared under her nose.

"What is that?"

"A stimulant." Said Damon.

"No, thanks." Replied Elena

"Come on, Elena! It's just a drink! You need to relax!"

"How do you do for not to worry?" Asked Elena.

"If he has to die, he will die! It is not your anxiety which will make him stay alive!"

"I forgot! Damon Salvatore cannot have feelings!"

"Hahaha... Wow! Touché! In fact Damon Salvatore have feelings, but the person who he has feelings for don't have feeling for me!"

Damon sit near to Elena on the sofa

"Hum... Damon! I hope that you aren't talking about me." Said Elena a bit afraid by Damon answer.

"Of who are you thinking I'm speaking of? Katherine Middleton?"

Elena drinks a glass of alcohol

"Damon... I estimate you enormously! But love? How can I love you? I can't do that to Stefan!

"Of course Stefan! Always him!"

Elena drank a second glass.

"Damon, you are my best vampire friend..."

She drank a third glass.

"You have music, here? I want to dance with you Damon!"

"Dance? It's with pleasure, miss Elena Gilbert!"

Elena and Damon began to dance. Elena continued to drink. Having too much drank she almost fell and Damon caught up her.

"You're eyes are blue! You know in fact you aren't so bad! You are even very handsome!"

"Really? You are not so bad too!

"Really?"

Without waiting for the answer she kissed him.

"I love you, Damon!"

"I love you too, Elena!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Elena Opened her eyes the light was so bright that her head started to ache. She felt someone laid next to her in the bed, she turned her head and she was surprise to saw Damon.

"Good morning Sweetheart". Said Damon smiling.

"What? You've just called me SWEETHEART? And wait a second. What am I doing here?"

"You drank too much yesterday night! By the way, you dance very well!"

"What are you talking about, and... Oh no! I hope you have your jeans on you." As she realized, she was naked.

"Nope we are both naked in the same bed!"Said Damon.

"Oh my God! We didn't done what i think we done? And Stefan? Oh my God, where is he? Is he OK?"

"Don't know. What are you thinking we've done? And about my dear brother isn't back yet, but he won't be long. Bonnie just called. Don't worry... Sweetheart!" Says Damon with his half-smile.

Elena rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Hey Damon, have you seen Elena?" Asked Stefan when he entered in Damon's room. He froze next to the bed when he saw Elena naked in the bed with his brother.

"Stefan... It's not what you think!" Elena flushed.

"Yeah"! It's was better than what you can think!"Said Damon.

"Damon!"

"What? It's the truth! I'm not lying!"

"I'll leave you together, see you later Damon... Elena."

"No! Stefan, wait! I need to talk with you!" Elena exclaimed.

"Don't leave me alone like that! We can have as much fun as yesterday night!"Pouted Damon.

"You will never change!" Said Elena hitting Damon in the ribs and getting dressed before going out of the room to join Stefan.

"I love you too...Sweetheart!" Said Damon with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

When she came back at her home, Elena find Caroline in front of her door.

"Hey!" Said Elena surprised.

"Hey! Where were you? It has been so long I'm waiting for you!" Said Caroline.

"Yeah... Hum... I'm sorry..." Faltered Elena.

"I called you I don't know how many time yesterday night and this morning. And guess what? No answer!"

"I'm really sorry, Caroline! I was at Damon's." Apologized Elena.

"Damon's? Since when Stefan's become Damon's?"

"So what, it's their house! Come in" Said Elena opening the door.

"Why were you at Damon's house yesterday night? And why didn't you pick up your phone when I called?"

"I was waiting for Stefan. He was with Bonnie searching for a spell or something like that..."

"And me? Did you think about me?"

"My phone wasn't... with me."

"Oh, Ok! A very bad excuse but whatever. So you staid alone with Damon?" Asked Caroline.

"Yes, Caroline."

"Yes?"

Elena went in her bathroom and splashed some water on her face.

"Do you think that I love Damon?"Asked Elena.

"WHAT?"

"It's just a question!"

Elena's phone rang.

"I take it!" Said Caroline.

She took the phone and answered.

"Hey, sweetheart! Where were you? I had a heart attack when I didn't see you at home!"

"Excuse me Damon Salvatore, but I'm not your SWEETHEART!" At the name of Damon, Elena comes in her bedroom. "And vampire can't have heart attack!"

"I know it Blondie! Give the phone to Elena!"

"With pleasure!"Said Caroline."Elena! Damon wants to talk with you."

"What?"

"Hey, sweetheart! I'm happy to hear your voice!"

"Damon! Why are you calling me?"

"I'm missing you, darling!"

"I hate you, Damon Salvatore."

Elena hung up.

"I will kill Damon!"

"It's me or Damon called you sweetheart."

"He called me sweetheart!"

"It's strange!" Said Caroline with a pensive air.

"Leave it! You know how is Damon."

"Yeah! But why the question?"

"Which question?

"Do you think that I love Damon?"

"Oh... Hum... Just like that!"

"Just like that? Come on Elena!"

"Just like that!"

"Elena, I will be angry with you!"

"I won't tell you anything!"

"Fine! Tell me or I'll ask Damon! Choose!"

"Ok! I've slept with Damon and Stefan arrived when I was in the bed with Damon!"

"What?" Said Caroline shocked.

* * *

**So?**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline was in shock by what Elena said to her.

"You've slept with Damon? Damon Salvatore?"

"It was a mistake! I have drank before, and..."

"Come on, Elena! Damon! Grrr! And Stefan? Does Stefan know?"

"Yes, he saw me in the bed with Damon!"

"Oh my God, Elena! How... I don't know what to say!"

Elena's phone rang.

"It's certainly your new lover!" Said Caroline ironically.

Elena answered.

"Hello!"

"Elena? It's Katherine. We have to talk!"

"Katherine? We have to talk about what?"

"I'm coming to your house. I'll be there in one hour.

"Fine. I'm waiting for you."

"Good."

Elena hang up. To Caroline:

"Hum... I'll take a bath, and sleep a little."

"Katherine? What does she want?"

"Talk with me... alone!"

"Ok! I'm going. Be careful! If you have a problem..."

"Yes, I'll call you. Don't worry!"

"Bye."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine arrived at Elena's house. She rang. Elena opened.

"Hi. Come in."

"Hi. Thanks."

Katherine entered in the house.

"We are alone. Don't worry!" Said Elena.

"OK. Hum... I need to tell you something. It's really important, and it's not just about me, but also about Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Abby and maybe Tyler too."

"What is it?" Asked Elena worrying for her friends.

"You can't kill Klaus."

"Why?"

"If you kill him, you kill me, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Abby and maybe Tyler because I belong to the lineage of Klaus!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes. And it's the truth. I need you to believe me. I hate Klaus, I swear, and I want his death but if he died..."

"Oh no! How will I do for him to leave Mystic Falls?"

"That is your problem! Just don't kill him. I don't want to died."

"I won't kill Klaus I don't want Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Abby and maybe Tyler to die. Don't worry!"

"Fine. I'm leaving. Good Bye, Elena."

"Ok. Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you but for me. Good bye."

"Good bye."

"And yes, don't tell that it's me who told you. Specially not to Klaus."

"Yeah, sure!"

And Katherine disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan is speaking with Damon.

" I'll ask Klaus about our lineage."

"You're gonna ask Klaus? Little brother, are you stupid or are you doing the stupid?"

"I'm not doing the stupid! We need to know!"

"Look Stefan, Klaus will tell you anything, as it allows him to stay alive!"

"I know, Damon! But we have to know!"

"We can find another way!"

"Which one? Kill him and see if we die or not?"

"Why not?" Said Damon with a little smile.

"Really, Damon?"

Damon's phone is ringing. He takes the phone.

"Yes, Honey! How are you?"

"I don't feel good since you call me 'Honey', but whatever... I need to talk with you!"

"Hmmm... Talk with me? About what? About your love for me?"

"Come to my house, and I will tell you."

"Just to talk or you have something else in your dirty mind ?"

"Just to talk, Damon!"

Damon hang up the phone.

"I'm sorry Stefan, but my Darling called me. I have to go."

"Of course!"

"Yes, little brother. Don't do a stupid thing! Like go to talk with Klaus, or try to kill him!" Told Damon to Stefan.

Damon arrived to Elena's house.

"Come in." Said Elena.

"Thanks, Darling!"

"I'm not your, Darling."

"Of course, you are!"

"I didn't call you here to argue with you!"

"Too bad! What do you ave in mind then?"

"We can't kill Klaus!"

"Why not?"

"Because you belong to his lineage."

"Is it a joke? Because it's a very bad one."

"No! It's not a joke! It's the truth!"

"Who told you that?"

"I can't tell you, but I know it's the truth!"

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know"

"I will tell Stefan the great news! By the way, why did you call me? Why didn't you call Stefan?"

"I was thinking that he was with Bonnie and I didn't want to disturb them."

"No, he is back!" Damon called Stefan. "Hello, brother! I have a great news for you! We belong to Klaus lineage."

"How did you..." Stefan started to say but Damon cut him off.

"By Elena. Who know it by someone else. Don't ask me who is this someone, I don't know."

"So now we are fixed!"

"Yes! And we can't kill him!"

"Wait! I'm coming."

"OK!"

Damon to Elena.

"He is coming."

"Ok."

A few minutes later, Stefan arrived.

"We have a wonderful problem." Said Stefan.

"If someone kill Klaus what will exactly happened?" Asked Elena.

"If Klaus die... Katherine will die, I will die, Stefan will die, Caroline will die and I guess the wolf will die too." Tell Damon with a strange smile.

"All the people I love will die!"

"Elena, you love me?" Asked Damon.

"No!"

"You just said 'All the people I love will died' so..."

"Damon..."

"So what are we going to do?" Said Stefan.

"Very good question brother! But I don't have the answer!"

"We need to think about this!"


End file.
